daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick or Treating Boo Boo Bear
It was Halloween, and everyone at the Hodnick household was ready for the occasion. Proteus was dressed up like a waiter, Giselle was dressed up like Anna, Amy Rose was dressed up like Aqua, Knuckles was dressed up like Hans, Pajama Sam was dressed up like Bruce Wayne, Ding A Ling Wolf was dressed up like Dick Grayson, and Boo Boo Bear was dressed up like Bimbo. "Oh, you guys look great!" Proteus exclaimed. "Thank you Dad." Amy said. "So you're a waiter?" Giselle asked. "Yes, I am," Proteus said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Boo Boo inside the table. "Hiya!" Boo Boo said. It made Sam, Ding A Ling, and Amy laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Boo Boo!" Giselle exclaimed. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out." "Wow, Giselle," Proteus said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Proteus," Giselle said. "Like a job." Proteus said. "Hey, Boo Boo, my bairn!" he said. "Wasn't he a cutie?" Amy said, "He was dressed up as Dick Grayson." "Dick Grayson?!" Proteus asked. "I mean an evil giant grizzly bear." Sam said. But Boo Boo stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Proteus glared at him. "Stop jumping around!" Boo Boo glared back at him. "My book report was on Stop Jumping Around, Daddy!" he said in a sassy tone. "Oh baby!" Sam said. "Sam, that's not a nice thing to say to Boo Boo." Giselle said. Proteus did not believe him. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! There will be no more jumping around!" "I won't stop, Daddy!" Boo Boo sassed him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Ding A Ling said. "Ding A Ling, stop saying it to Boo Boo!" Giselle scolded. Giselle, Sam, Ding A Ling, and Amy just gasped at Boo Boo's insolence, and Proteus was losing patience. "You are really pissing me off, Boo Boo!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Boo Boo was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Amy said. "That's enough now, Amy." Giselle told her. "Okay Mom." Amy said. Boo Boo jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT BOO BOO!!" Proteus yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU!! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!!" Giselle, Sam, Ding A Ling, and Amy gasped in shock. Boo Boo glared angrily at Proteus and yelled, "YOU ARE AS EVIL AS DASTARDLY AND MUTTLEY!!" He then went to his room in tears, where his best friend, Yogi Bear, and his sister, Anne Marie, are waiting for him. "So just Amy, Sam, Knuckles, and i are going. Right Dad?" Ding A Ling asked. "Yes Ding A Ling." Proteus said. Ding A Ling was very happy. He yelled "HOORAY!!" And then, Proteus and Giselle took Sam, Ding A Ling, Amy, and Knuckles for trick or treating. "You know Dad. Boo Boo was terrible. And he got grounded for two weeks." Amy said. "Yes i know Amy." Proteus said. Category:No Trick Or Treating